Showers
by limetta
Summary: JONAS. Nick/Macy. When Kevin's out of town, Nick catches Macy in an unusual situation. Smut. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS.**

So, this really is PWP. Basically, I wrote this in a pretty short amount of time because Cayce asked for a Nacy with sexual tension and she's too sweet for me to say no to. :3 The plot really isn't sturdy, and it wraps up rather abruptly, but hopefully it'll get you horny!

**Dedicated to CAYCEEEE. In case I hadn't said that already. xD I lessthanthreethreethreethree you!**

* * *

Learning to knock before you opening the bathroom room was the kind of social rule essential to building a somewhat decent civilization among humans. It was taught in preschool, kindergarten, and once again re-enforced in first grade.

So, you would think that someone who was just 3 points shy of a genius would have noticed that this common courtesy would bite him in the ass one day.

Which, inevitably, it had.

Today.

When he made the _stupidest decision of his life. _

It all began because he wanted to pee. Just take a simple piss. He didn't even need one all that bad, really, he just liked the sound of the toilet flushing afterwards (it calmed him down a tad.)

So, innocent Nick Lucas (current occupation: dog-sitting) walked innocently into the master bathroom of his (seemingly) innocent oldest brother's apartment to pee in an innocent manner, when he was met with a not-so-innocent sight.

The shower was running, the steam had misted all of the mirrors, the translucent door to the shower/bath had been pulled _almost_ shut and through the crack...he glimpsed a naked, dripping, _hot_ Macy Misa.

_Oh my god. _

Nick gaped, his eyes trailing across her body shamelessly. Her eyes were closed, her lips moist and parted and her hands..._oh sweet lord._

Her right hand was nestled into the crook between her thighs, her index moving circulating slowly.

"Kevin...." Her lips softly breathed his name.

_Oh god. She's...Oh god._ He suddenly found himself unable to move, his legs rooted to the spot. (Although, something _else_ of his was traveling upwards quite quickly.)

Macy, however, had parted her legs, sliding her hand in deeper to her heat, the circular motions moving faster.

"Ke..vin...please, f- fu-fuck me." The roughness of the word against her sweet, innocent whispering, little Macy voice sent his blood thumping, his heart racing, and little Nick Jr. straining against the crotch of his jeans.

_No...you can't._

But she's doing it too!

It's Kevin's house! His bathroom! His girl!

They'll never have to know.  
  
_Of course she'll know!_

Her eyes are closed.

Yea, because she's thinking of Kevin. Remember Kevin?

You mean the Kevin currently in Santa Monica?

Oh....fine.

Nick pulled back, leaning against the bathroom door, and quickly unzipped his pants, his own hands disappearing underneath the cotton of his boxers.

Slowly, he began to stroke himself, his eyes focused on the wet brunette in the shower.

"Mmmm..." She sighed softly, quickening her pace.

Nick chewed on his lip and sped up as well, synchronizing with Macy.

A whimpered escaped her mouth, a matching one almost leaving his own. He bit down on his bottom lip harder, preventing anything but a muffled groan from escaping.

His hand was clamped around his member now, pumping faster and faster.

Macy tilted her head back, and sighed, "Kevin...."

Nick tried to ignore the pang in his chest. _Nick. _He growled, rubbing his length furiously. _Not Kevin. Nick. _

"Keev -in!" She moaned again, emphasizing the second syllable with a short gasp.

His eyes trailing downwards, Nick noticed that two of her fingers had disappeared beneath her folds, and he fought back a groan.

Her hand began moving up and down, up and down, her left hand running itself all over her body. Over her tummy, her breasts, her shoulders, her neck. And he couldn't bring himself to look away.

He, himself was beyond coherency, he had forgotten everything. His whereabouts, his life, even his _name._

_Macy. Macy. Macy._ He chanted mentally.

"Oh my- Kevin please..." She moaned out loud yet again.

Nicholas felt a surprising heat grow in the pit of his stomach, full of disdain for his elder brother. Kevin, he decided, was an idiot. Who would willingly hold off on sampling this luscious, wet, dripping, eager goddess before him?

A soft growl escaped his lips.

"Oh god!" She breathed harshly, her voice high pitched, her hands moving faster than ever.

Nick shook her head free of all thoughts of his brother, and focused them on Macy.

"Kevin...Kevin, Kevin. Oh my god, please."

_Nick. Nick. Nick. NICK NICK NICK._ He screamed in his head, eyes closed in frustration, as if trying to telepathically send them to her.

The louder he inwardly screamed, the faster his hand worked, stroking, pumping, until he was so painfully close that he was fairly sure he had lost some enamel gritting his teeth so hard.

"I oh god- I- Ke-" Her breath was coming faster and faster now, and he could hardly make out what she was saying anymore, everything just turned into a series of whimpers and moans and mews with her fingers rubbing furiously between her legs all the while.

His back arched and his tongue tasted like copper.

Slowly, her hand began to slow down, thrusting deeper rather than faster. "I...I...Oh god, KEVIIINNNN."

_MACY!_

She hadn't even bothered to soften her voice when she moaned for his older brother, it just escaped from her lips in a loud call, her fingers finally slowing down completely.

"M..m..Macy..." He whispered, trailing his index finger down his length, relishing the soft post-orgasm chills running through his body.

He heard the soft thud of a body leaning against the shower door, and mimicked it by leaning against the bathroom door himself.

"Oh...Kevin...." She whispered, so softly he could barely hear it. But the emotion in her voice drove a stake right through his heart. Or rather, his penis.

He leaned forward just enough to see her fully through the crack. Leaning against the wall, eyes closed, hair still dripping, lips curled into a content smile on her face. She looked peaceful. She looked, blissful. She looked...

In love.

With Kevin.

Kevin, his brother. His confidant. His role model, protege and partner all rolled into one.

Kevin, her _fiance._

He screwed his eyes shut, mentally cursing himself. _Stupid Nick. Stupid, selfish, undeserving, immoral, idiotic Nick._

Suddenly, Macy's tentative voice sounded from the shower. "...N..Nick?"

Nick's eyes shot open, his mouth struggling for words. _Crap. Crap. Crap crap crap._

She spoke again. "Are you still there?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. :3 It's obviously not my best work, but I'd really like to know how I pulled off the lime. I love writing it, but I really do need some feedback, as its my first one for the fandom. :D So review please! Concrit is especially loved here.**


End file.
